Encounter in the Elevator
by 6shadowkeeper9
Summary: I have been observing her for weeks since she started at my job and we always exchange these looks but I have not been able to even speak to her.


**Encounter in the Elevator**

I have been observing her for weeks since she started at my job and we always exchange these looks but I have not been able to even speak to her. Every morning I would see her on the elevator and I would inhale her sweet perfume and I would instantly get hard. It was torture to start the day off that way. I always tried to talk to her but I could not even muster one word when I was in front of her, but I kept trying.

One morning, the elevator seemed to be filled to capacity and she still managed to get on right next to me. She was right there, right in front of me and again I smelled her sweet perfume and I felt my cock come alive. I think she noticed because she pressed her back to my front side quite firmly. She started to slowly wiggle and rub her ass on my cock that was getting harder and harder by the minute. My eyes wandered to the many people in the elevator and they didn't seem to notice. The elevator stopped on our floor and when she didn't walk out , I was so surprised that my cock got harder because she would not let me get off either.

Without even looking at me, she stood next to me, both of us facing the door. She held her sweater in a manner that covered my cock. Her other hand, under her sweater, she started to make her way to my zipper, and before I could say anything, she opened it and she was stroking my cock up and down. It felt so hot and just thinking that people were going in and out of the elevator might see what she was doing to me really got me hot. And all the while, she kept a straight face stroking my cock along with my balls that I wanted to scream but with all these people around I couldn't, I had to force myself to make a straight face and be calm.

The elevator must have gone up and down a hundred times, but she kept going, stroking me harder and harder still. We finally ended up in the elevator alone again and I slid my hand up her dress behind her as I reached her nice, round ass. She kept pulling away and saying no as to make me believe that she only wanted to touch me. I pulled her forcefully towards me and stuck my fingers inside of her spot. She was fighting me but it felt so good I had to do it. Then the door opened and another person got on and then another and then another and the elevator got so crowded again that it just pushed her fine ass into my fingers more. I could feel her grip on my cock get harder and harder and I knew she was going to cum soon. So I stopped and I could hear her gasp. I was so hard by then that I couldn't even think right. We were alone again and still not looking at me in the face she said please don't stop, please finish. I said I thought you did not want me too. She pushed back and with her hand put my cock in her pussy through her ass and she leaned back and gasped of pleasure. I did too and her pussy was so tight I couldn't take it anymore. Finally I was ready to cum, so I murmured, this is it.

With that, she stopped and pulled her ass off my cock and squeezed my cock really hard, I couldn't stand the agony. I couldn't quite cum, and I was panting hard and holding her hips. Finally she said, "Not on my sweater you won't..." Then, she let go of my cock, still hard, as the elevator open again, she pulled her skirt down and touched my cock one last time and while going out saying, "Come find me".

I only had enough time to put my cock back into my pants when I bolted out the elevator and followed her. She was so surprised to see me and I looked around and realized that there was no one on the floor at that time so I grabbed her and forced her into the janitor's closet. I put my hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear "I am going to fuck you right now, not when you want I'm tired of you teasing me!" She started to pant and said "No not right now wait..." I pulled her down since her ass was toward me and I said to her "No right now!" She fought me and as I slide in my cock into her pussy through her ass she started to move around and kept saying "Don't! Not here, wait!" All the while I had one hand on her mouth and the other inside her shirt and her breasts were huge! I could tell she liked my cock as she started to lean back on it. I held her hands in place and I muffled her screams as I pounded her mercilessly. All the while she kept saying noooo! My God! Please stop! Which then only made me want her even more! The more she fought the more I would thrust into her. I was so hard by then and she was so wet that it felt like heaven at that moment. She was so tight I could not help myself. I kissed her everywhere, I ripped off her shirt buttons and all, I ripped off her bra and since she would not let me see her on the elevator I did not let her see me either so I folded her shirt as a blind fold over her eyes and I tied her hands with her very own bra. She was whaling and moving around saying NOOOOOOOO! and she got louder and louder and it only turned me on more and I know it turned her on because she was so wet that I slid my fingers on her clit and she screamed so loud I thought the whole floor could have heard her. I slid my cock out and said not yet. I turned her around and mercilessly kissed, licked and bite her breasts they were so big that I could not contain myself. I slid my cock back into her pussy and I kept thrusting her over and over until I felt us both cum. She kept moving around trying to loosen her hands free that I just held her hands in place and she moaned in pleasure.

Then we both collapsed on the floor of the Janitor's closet exhausted! I pulled my pants up and my zipper and kissed her in her panting mouth and said now you find me...and with a smile I walked out.


End file.
